


Snap

by NB_Cecil



Series: Spones [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 50-Word Fic, M/M, Medical Kink, Medical gloves, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Bones snaps his gloves.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Spones [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563289
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orchidlocked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidlocked/gifts), [VioletSmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletSmith/gifts).



McCoy pulled on the green examination glove and wiggled his fingers into the tight-fitting nitrile. He released the cuff with a _snap._

_That pointed-eared hobgoblin may be in charge in the bedroom,_ He thought, _But in this sickbay, the_ doctor _is in charge._

He approached the biobed with a smirk. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/warpfactor_zj/status/1224032975114985472?s=21) McCoy valentines card art.


End file.
